Queen of mean
by Smalllady08
Summary: House of X spoilers. Moira thinks about her life.


**Author: **MoiraShipper

**Summary: **House of X spoilers. Moira thinks about her life.

**I hope you enjoy. Fav and follows are nice but leave some reviews.**

**Queen of mean**

_I never thought of myself as mean_

_I always thought that I'd be the queen_

_And there's no in between_

_Cause if I can't have that_

_Then I'd be the leader of the dark_

**Queen of mean-Sarah Jeffrey**

It's Moira 9th life, a new war was going to explode and En Sabah Nur was after new mutants to help him destroy the humans, but she couldn't get out of her mind that she'd made a mistake. Survive of the fittest? Was he really a god and she, his queen?

Her mind drift off to Charles Xavier and his ideas, regretting not going to meet him after her reborn. She truly had loved him in her past lives, but something always got in their way making her fear they'd never end together.

She sighed, opening her eyes and looking around the pyramid she was, in her throne. She was a queen, but of what? The mutants? The dark world? Because they'd killed humans and mutants who had been against their ideas, trying to give the mutants a better world. She knew she had been using the Apocalypse just like he'd been using her for his plans. She felt a void in her heart from her 5th life, the last she'd seek Charles out.

She sighed again, leaving the throne toward an ancient mirror on the wall, seeing her image. Skin in a pale shade of blue with black patterns, a helmet and armor similar to En Sabah Nur's. She looked again seeing her old self with fair skin and auburn hair and then, she concentrated in searching for Charles.

Moira joined her hands over her chest, feeling her heart beating fast from love and from running out of time. It was her 8th live already. Almost her 10h.

"Just for a moment I want to see him." She whispered to herself. In her 3rd life, after trying to reach him in her 2nd and dying, they'd been closer, sharing hugs and smiles, until her death. But then in her 4th life, she had gone after him again and they got married but again they time had came to an end but she still could feel his touch, remember their kissed and laughs together.

"_I never thought I'd find someone like you that could understand me." Charles told the woman hugging her in their bed, his hand caressing her covered back. "You make me so happy, love."_

"_You make me happy too Charles." She told him and he truly did, but she was hiding very well the part she was a mutant too. She wanted to tell him when it was the right time. Now all she wanted was to be happy with him but also help their people, prevent her from being killed for not fulfilling it._

_She smiled breaking the embrace and leaning forward, meeting his lips with love and caressing his face while closing her eyes. Charles could feel there was something she wasn't telling him but he didn't want to read her mind without permission, giving her time._

_Charles smiled in the kiss, deepening it while making her lay back on the bed, hearing her sigh in love with the caress he was doing on the skin of her right waist and she brought him more to her, running her hands on his chest while he started to raise her camisole._

_The kiss become more urgent, both ignoring the lack of oxygen, their clothes falling to the floor and then Charles' lips went to her ear, whispering words of love while her fingers closed around his naked shoulders, feeling his hand caress her skin, before they became one._

Moira knew she was running out of time, she'd die again but without seeing Charles, she'd decided to do it different that time, waking the Apocalypse but it hadn't been enough.

"Not this time, I won't die."

And the mirror then showed Charles in the mansion with his students, a tall brunette woman beside him, exotic ans they were holding hands until they reached his bedroom where they smiled at each other before she bent down and Charles used his wheelchair to close the distance and they shared a kiss.

"No." Moira whispered before shouting, breaking the mirror, angry and sad, seeing in the pieces her blue form again. Charles was with another woman, happy.

For a moment she felt like she couldn't breathe, holding her neck and closing her eyes. Her heart was broken.

She felt angry, sad, alone, regretting her decisions for a moment. When had she became mean? She already knew the answer. When she'd became a mutant and discovered she would die every time she failed. And now she didn't have Charles to help. She felt angry again. At herself, at him. They were suppose to meet someday even if she had choose not to look for him.

"Now I'm the queen of the Apocalypse." She whispered, closing her hands in fists, determinate. If this life they wouldn't meet yet, she would win this war somehow, survive Destiny and make Charles hers again.

"We'll be together Charles, you'll see." She said walking confidently and left the room, wiping a tear and opening a mean smile, seeing En Sabah Nur walking toward her, extending his gigand hand and sh eput hers on his, being pulled to his arms.

"Are you ready, my queen?"

"Yes."

And envolving her waist with one hand, the giant mutant kissed her hard and Moira kissed him back, raising a hand toward his face while parting her lips for him.


End file.
